Caledonia
by Tenshi Aburame
Summary: Tinham lhe tirado seu rei,quem mais amava.O sangue escorria pacificamente de seus pulsos,enquanto colocava seu peso sobre o pé esticado para o nada,e deixou-se cair...Cair...Cair..."Caledônia,você está me chamando"Presente de niver para Lune Kuruta


**Presente de niver para a querida… Lune Kuruta! (joga confeti)**

**Caledonia**

**I don't know if you can see,**

**(Eu não sei se você vê,)**

_  
**The changes that have come over me**_

**(As mudanças que acontecem em mim)**

_  
**These last few days I've been afraid,**_

**(Esses últimos dias eu estive meio receosa,)**

**That I might drift away  
**  
**(Que eu pude estar distante)**

Jogava a adaga de uma mão para a outra, fitando sua lâmina afiada, parecendo tão tentadora em seus pulsos. Tinham lhe dito que a pessoa que mais amava morrera. Não tinha porque continuar vivendo.

Parou a adaga na mão, colocando-a sobre o pulso esquerdo. Abaixou o rosto, fechando os olhos brancos com força, as lágrimas escorrendo. Os cabelos cor de golfinho e cacheados cobriam os ombros nus, uma bela tiara dourada com uma linda pérola negra no centro. Lembrou-se da despedida, de quando ele partiu para mais uma dessas reuniões entre os reis dos diversos reinos de Atlântida. Nunca arrependeu-se tanto de não ouvir seus instintos de seu sangue meio Atlante meio Ninfa...

_  
**I've been telling old stories,**_

**(Eu tenho contado histórias antigas,)**

_  
**Singing songs**_

**(Canções e também ter cantado.)**

_  
**That make me think about where**_

**(Isso me faz pensar de onde)**

_  
**I come from**_

**(Eu venho)**

**That's the reason why I seem,**

**(Aquela é a razão porque eu pareço,)**

_  
**So far away today**_

**(Assim tão distante.)**

- É apenas uma reunião, Durrdana. Se tudo der certo, as guerras entre os povos irão acabar e a paz voltará a reinar. – disse, sua voz inspirando sabedoria, os olhos verdes brilhando esperançosos, os cabelos lilases balançando com a brisa que entrava pelo quarto de ambos.

Inclinou-se sobre a jovem deitada na cama, beijando-a nos lábios. Quando ia se afastar para levantar da cama, a jovem meio atlante meio ninfa segurou sua nuca mantendo-o próximo à si. Olhou-o com olhos suplicantes.

- Por favor, Mu. Não vai. Estou com um mau pressentimento. – sua voz era triste, suplicante. Mu engoliu em seco, tentando ignorar que os pressentimentos de sua esposa já tinham salvo o reino muitas vezes.

- Não se preocupe. Estarei bem. – sorriu-lhe, afastando-se suavemente, levantando e vestindo-se.

Malditos traidores... Tinham lhe tirado seu rei, seu amado. Justo agora que esperava um filho dele... Jamais os perdoaria.

**Let me tell you that I love you**

**(Deixe eu te dizer eu te amo)**

_  
**That I think about you all the tim****e**_

**(É isso que eu penso sobre você toda hora)**

_  
**Caledonia you're calling me,**_

**(Caledônia, você está me chamando,)**

_  
**Now I'm going home.**_

**(Agora estou indo para casa.)**

**But if I should become a stranger,**

**(Mas se eu me transformar numa estranha,)**

**Know that it would make me more than sad,**

**(Saberia que me faria mais do que triste,)**

**Caledonia's been everything I've ever had  
**  
**(Caledônia tem sido tudo que eu tive sempre.)**

Cortou seus pulsos, o sangue escorrendo suavemente. Uma expressão de paz ocupava seu rosto, enquanto observava o pôr-do-sol sobre o reino atlante. Via o povo chorando pela morte de seu amado rei da janela. Não os culpava...

O sangue manchava lentamente suas vestes brancas de seda. Ouvia que batiam desesperadamente na porta, chamando pelo nome da rainha, mas Durrdana ignorava. Sua pele cor de pérola reluzia com o sol.

Levantou-se da beirada da janela, ficando de pé, os braços abertos. A adaga caiu no chão, fazendo um som suave de tilintar. Estava na torre mais alta do palácio. Seria uma queda sem fim, uma queda para a Caledônia, o reino das ninfas, sua casa, casa de sua mãe. Ergueu um pé, estendendo-o, sentindo o ar sobre ele. O sangue de seus pulsos pingava sobre o mármore. Colocou todo o seu peso sobre o pé que estava estendido, o apoio do mármore desaparecendo, deixando-se cair... Cair...

**Now I have moved and kept on moving,**

**(Eu tenho me mantido em movimento,)**

_  
**Proved the points that I needed proving,**_

**(Provei os pontos que eu necessitei provar,)**

_  
**Lost the friends that I needed losing,**_

**(Perdi os amigos que eu necessitei perder,)**

_  
**Found others on the way**_

**(Tenho encontrado outros)**

**I've kissed the fellas and left them crying,**

**(Eu beijei os namorados e depois chorei,)**

_  
**Stolen dreams, yes there's no denying,**_

**(Os sonhos roubados eles não vão negar.)**

_  
**I've travelled hard sometimes with conscious flying,**_

**(Eu viajei fortemente as vezes com um vôo inconsciente,)**

**Somewhere with the wind  
**  
**(Em algum lugar com o vento)**

Corria desesperadamente. Malditos traidores, fizeram com que Durrdana pensasse que estava morto ao capturá-lo e aprisionar por uma semana. Corria contra o tempo. Precisava chegar a tempo. Sabia bem o que ela faria se lhe perdesses… Ou pensasse que tinha lhe perdido.

- Eu te amo mais do que tudo, Mu. Você sabe disso. – sorriu suavemente ao ouvir a frase, acariciando o rosto da jovem. – Se eu te perder... – começou, deixando o rei um tanto curioso, mas apreensivo com seu tom sério de voz. – Me trancarei na torre mais alta, cortarei meus pulsos e saltarei da janela, deixando-me ir para Caledônia, o reino da ninfas, a minha casa e a casa de minha mãe. – abraçou-a, beijando o topo de sua testa. Faria o mesmo se a perdesse.

Chamava desesperado por seu nome enquanto batia desesperadamente na porta. Ela não respondia. Por todos os deuses, que não fosse tarde demais. Iria em seguida. Não vivia sem ela.

**Let me tell you that I love you**

**(Deixe eu te dizer eu te amo)**

**That I think about you all the time**

**(É isso que eu penso sobre você toda hora)**

**Caledonia you're calling me,**

**(Caledônia, você está me chamando,)**

**Now I'm going home.**

**(Agora estou indo para casa.)**

**But if I should become a stranger,**

**(Mas se eu me transformar numa estranha,)**

**Know that it would make me more than sad,**

**(Saberia que me faria mais do que triste,)**

**Caledonia's been everything I've ever had  
**  
**(Caledônia tem sido tudo que eu tive sempre.)**

Respirou fundo, chutando a porta e arrombando-a. Viu-a, os pulsos sangrando, os braços erguidos e esticados, em posição de cruz, um pé erguido na direção do nada, seu peso sendo colocado suavemente sobre ele. Seus olhos estavam fechados.

Seu coração bateu em sua garganta, enquanto corria, impondo mais ainda à seus músculos cansados pela subida, tentando chegar à tempo para salvá-la. Os traidores seguiam-no, parados na porta da torre, vendo a cena, estáticos.

Estendeu a mão, relou nos longos cabelos cacheados e cor de golfinho, chegando alguns segundos atrasado.

Viu-a cair... Cair... Um ódio profundo despertando em si algo que nunca sentira. De repente, viu a velocidade com a qual ela caía diminuir, até que ela pousou suavemente no chão.

_  
**Now I'm sitting here before the fire,**_

**(Agora eu sento aqui perto do fogo,)**

_  
**The empty room, the forest choir,**_

**(O quarto vazio, o canto da floresta,)**

_  
**The flames have cooled, don't get any higher,**_

**(As chamas se esfriaram, não conseguem muito alto,)**

_  
**They've withered now they've gone.**_

**(Eles tem murchado agora eles tem passado.)**

_  
**But I'm steady thinking my way is clear,**_

**(Mas eu penso firme minha maneira está limpa,)**

_  
**And I know what I will do tomorrow,**_

**(E eu sei o que farei amanhã.)**

_  
**When hands have shaken, the kisses flowed,**_

**(Quando as mãos agitaram, os beijos acontecerem,)**

**Then I will disappear  
**  
**(Então eu desaparecerei)**

**Dez meses depois**

Durrdana embalava a pequena criança de olhos verdes, sobrancelhas de bolinha e cabelos cacheados e cor de golfinho. A pele cor de pérola brilhava levemente com a luz das lamparinas. Colocou a pequena criança cuidadosamente sobre os travesseiros, sentindo-se abraçada por trás, o rei apoiando o queixo em seu ombro.

- Fico tão feliz de não ter te perdido... – pronunciou ao ouvido da jovem, sentindo-a estremecer com a proximidade de seus corpos. – Deu-nos um lindo filho...

- E eu agradeço ao meu rei por me salvar... – disse, deixando-se apoiar com as costas contra o peito de Mu.

- Era minha obrigação depois de não dar ouvidos à minha rainha. Não morri de fato por ter me avisado de seus pressentimentos... Não os fosse, eu teria ficado com a guarda-baixa... Agradeço-te por existir na minha vida. – pronunciou, um tom apaixonado em sua voz. Beijou a curva do pescoço de Durrdana, sentindo-a derreter-se em seus braços. – Agora, que tal irmos para o nosso quarto, aproveitarmos que a noite segue, e todos os demais já estão dormindo? – pronunciou, sensual, uma pontada de malícia na voz, enquanto mordiscava o lóbulo da orelha da atlante. Durrdana suspirou.

- O que meu rei desejar... – pronunciou, completamente entregue, deixando que Mu a guiasse suavemente para o quarto vizinho, distribuindo beijos por todo o pescoço da jovem.

E a noite passou, e o dia amanheceu, e os reis se amaram, pois não podiam viver um sem o outro.

**Let me tell you that I love you**

**(Deixe eu te dizer eu te amo)**

**That I think about you all the time**

**(É isso que eu penso sobre você toda hora)**

**Caledonia you're calling me,**

**(Caledônia, você está me chamando,)**

**Now I'm going home.**

**(Agora estou indo para casa.)**

**But if I should become a stranger,**

**(Mas se eu me transformar numa estranha,)**

**Know that it would make me more than sad,**

**(Saberia que me faria mais do que triste,)**

**Caledonia's been everything I've ever had  
**  
**(Caledônia tem sido tudo que eu tive sempre.)**

**FIM**

**Notas:**

Durrdana: Pérola em Persa.

Caledônia: Não tenho idéia do que é (sapato atinge), mas ficou sendo o nome do que corresponderia ao mundo dos mortos da ninfas. Nada haver, eu sei...

**Créditos Finais:**

Happy Birthiday, Lune! Espero que tenha gostado! Escrevi com muito carinho, apesar de achar que a música não ficou muito haver com a fic... Paciência.

A fic surgiu na verdade pensando numa história original minha chamada Princess of Atlântida e pensando na música Pulsos da Pitty. Sinceramente, pensei em fazer a rainha morrendo e então o rei se matando, mas aí meu lado romântico, que não costuma se expressar numa fic sem hentai, resolveu surgir, e ficou esse final meio meloso... Também fiquei com pena de matar o Mu. Ele não tem culpa da ficwriter aqui ser doida...

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado de Caledonia! (acho que deveria mudar o nome para Atlântida, mas, tudo bem...)

Beijos.

Até a próxima... Se muito não me engano, o niver da Krika Haruno! Uhu! Vou poder começar a colocar hentai nas fic de niver! (sapato atinge) Hum, ok, esqueçam o que eu disse...

**Tenshi Aburame**

**Música: Caledônia – Celtic Woman – Álbum A New Journey**


End file.
